disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gyrus Krinkle
Gyrus Krinkle is the Monkey Team's self-proclaimed "Number One Fan" in the show Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!; after being jilted by his heroes however, Krinkle becomes crazed and tries to force his way into their lives. Role in the Series ''A Man Called Krinkle'' Krinkle first appears in episode ten of season one, "A Man Called Krinkle", as Tech Number 06751 of the CleanOps crew, an organization that cleans up after the Hyperforce's "rubble-enducing battles". He is completely enamoured of the Hyperforce-- he has learned their cheer, built small robots honoring the individual monkeys, and spends a lot of his time gazing out his window at the Super Robot. He even goes so far as to ask Chiro for an application for membership to the team. However, Chrio turns him down politely, and Krinkle decides on more drastic measures - not taking "no, thank you" for an answer in the slightest. A technical genius and mastermind, he builds a model robot, Tekroid 8-88, and leaves it outside the Robot, where SPRX-77 discovers it and brings it inside as a present for Chiro. He also builds the Mechaspider, a giant robot arachnid that the Hyperforce must destroy, "just so (he) could see them". With each rejection, Krinkle becomes more and more desperate, until finally he activates the Tekroid 8-88 robot, deciding that in order to be inducted into the Monkey Team, Chiro would have to be eliminated. The Tekroid takes over Chiro, wrapping itself around him to make him appear to be a giant version of the robot toy. Krinkle then hypnotizes the Monkeys, and, dressed in a Chiro costume, commands them to destroy the Chrio-Tekroid. When even that plan fails, Krinkle activates a Quark Detonator, which would "incinerate the entire park". He is talked out of his suicidal plan by Chiro, who convinces him to deactivate the bomb. Krinkle is taken to Moonbase Theta Prison Complex, Shuggazoom's moon prison on Ranger 7, where he is locked in a padded cell of a mental ward, happily chattering to himself about his great adventures. ''Incident on Ranger 7'' Krinkle does not appear again until "Incident on Ranger 7", episode three of season four, or episode forty-two. Krinkle has grown inside the prison into an evil genius, reprogramming the prison guards and building a machine (which Otto identifies as a neuro-matter reconfigutron), that transforms matter into thought waves. It is using this machine that Krinkle kidnaps Chiro and beams him directly into his mind, where Krinkle has created a Shuggazoom of his own design in which he is an honored hero. Krinkle is eventually defeated when the Monkey Team joins Chiro inside Krinkle's mind, and cause him to lose his temper, creating huge fissures in the streets of the world. The Hyperforce attacks the fissures, and make their way back to the real world, whereas Krinkle vanishes forever. Physical Appearance Krinkle is an extremely thin, gangly man who appears to be somewhere in his thirties. His skin is dank, and a greyish pale. He has short, blue hair, and beady black eyes. His Adam's apple is enormous, and quivers when he becomes excited. Personality Krinkle is generally a happy man, unless his deluded fantasies are interrupted, insulted, or he is mocked. Then he becomes moody and irritable, prone to psychotic fits of rage. He lives in his own fantasy world, where he is beloved and adored by thousands of people, proving that he suffers from a pathalogical need for approval, love and affection, probably derived from living with a highly intelligent but uncaring robotic mother (that he presumably built himself) and no father. While an impressive technical genius and painter, he is also mentally unstable and, according to Antauri, "extremely dangerous". He also is in great fear of his robot mom, whom he addresses as "Mother". Trivia *Krinkle grew up with a robotic mother, who, while being excellent at differential equations, lacked the warmth he felt was necessary for a growing young boy. *Krinkle's CleanOps Tech Number is 06751. *Krinkle was fired from the CleanOps on the grounds of "excessive creepiness". *When Krinkle was incarcerated in the Ranger-7 Prison, he spent his Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series